Song Fic: Inmensamente Triste
by Princess Soccer
Summary: Me encanta esta canción... n n muy acorde a la historia de Kojiro y Narda club de las MCA, abstenerse de poner sus amarguras, please!


Es un SongFic... Ya sabemos que los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y lo demás... XD y club de las MCA, abstenerse de poner sus amarguras, please!

Las luces de la imponente ciudad de Turín van quedando atrás y las lágrimas de mis ojos no dejan de correr, sé que me duele en el alma dejarte, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, a tu lado jamás sería feliz.

_Sé que me enamoré_

_Yo caí perdida sin conocer_

_Que al salir el sol_

_Se te va el amor…_

Te conocí una tarde cuando salí de compras al mercado más cercano, tenía poco de haber llegado a Italia y me atreví a conocer el vecindario, además de que deseaba comprar un poco de fruta para el desayuno del día siguiente. Mi mejor amiga me indicó brevemente por donde debía caminar para encontrar el mercado y claro que llegué a él, comencé a comprar y la pequeña bolsa se llenó. Cuando regresaba a mi departamento, al intentar cruzar la avenida, un automóvil perdió el control y no se detuvo, venía lejos, pero aun así con demasiada velocidad, no supe del peligro hasta que el constante rechinido de las llantas y ver el vehículo que se dirigía hacia mí me heló la sangre y congeló mis reacciones. Un tirón fuerte del brazo y otra sujeción de mi cintura me hizo esquivarlo, mi bolsa de compras cayó al suelo y quedó bajo el automóvil.

_Duele reconocer_

_Duele equivocarse y duele saber_

_Que sin ti es mejor_

_Aunque al principio no._

Cuando pude reaccionar, miré hacia atrás aun en shock y me encontré con tu formidable persona, te mantenías serio y con tu mirada felina me observaste unos instantes, me cuestionaste si me encontraba bien, me imagino que por mi palidez y yo solo asentí temblorosamente; se acercó a mí la persona que manejaba el vehículo y comenzó a disculparse en italiano, algunas cosas las comprendí otras no, cuando regresé mi mirada, te habías ido ya del lugar sin darme oportunidad de agradecerte.

Al día siguiente asistí puntual a mi nuevo empleo de asistente del entrenador del equipo local, sabía que era una oportunidad de oro, aunado a que me exigiría mi mayor destreza y conocimientos sobre la terapia deportiva, pero había llegado con todos los sueños y deseos de aprender más, para algún día regresar a mi país con el desarrollo y la capacidad de mejorar a los míos.

No podía creer los juegos del destino cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron una vez más, tú formabas parte del equipo del Reggiana. Me sentí muy alegre de volverte a ver, pero… creo que tú, no. Me ignoraste de la manera más cruel. Claro que me molesté, pero decidí que yo también haría lo mismo, te ignoraría. Comencé a prestar mis servicios a los chicos del plantel, pero contigo el trato era diferente.

_Me perdí_

_Apenas te vi_

_Siempre me hiciste_

_como quisiste._

Poco a poco me hice de amistades en la mayoría de los chicos del Reggiana, tanto de los titulares como de los suplentes, pero seguí manteniendo mi distancia contigo. Una noche después del entrenamiento, decidí salir tarde con el objetivo de finalizar los expedientes de cada uno de los titulares del equipo de soccer, no pude evitar suspirar al ver el tuyo, me abofetee mentalmente y continué hasta que acabé con su impresión y acomodo en la gaveta. Levanté los brazos sumamente cansada, pero feliz de haber concluido. Apagué mi computadora y decidí retirarme a casa.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula a descubrir que llovía a cántaros a la salida del deportivo, no traía mi paraguas, suspiré y opté por esperar a que amainara un poco la lluvia. Un ruido a mi espalda me sobresaltó, salías al igual que yo tarde de las instalaciones. No era raro para mi saber que tanto el capitán Melchiore, como el delantero Kojiro Hyuga se exigían mucho en sus entrenamientos y solían quedarse horas extras, pero no esperaba encontrarte solo.

_Porque siempre estuve equivocada_

_Y no lo quise ver_

_Porque yo por ti la vida daba_

_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba_

Solo unos segundos nos miramos y yo fui la primera en desviar la mía, suspiré y levanté mi bolsa del suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces me alejé de la entrada, no me importó caminar bajo la lluvia. No llegué muy lejos, a más unas dos cuadras, el automóvil de color oscuro se orilló en la carretera y bajó uno de sus vidrios, "sube…" me imperaste con tu fuerte y gruesa voz, yo solo pude ignorarte y apresurar mis pasos, me seguiste a velocidad lenta, comencé a desesperarme con aquello, miré otra calle donde de seguro no podrías ingresar tu auto y opté por cortar camino por ese lugar, comencé a bajar la escalinata y sonreí satisfecha de imaginar tu rostro de molestia.

Tuve que tragarme mis pensamientos a los siguientes minutos, el lugar resultó ser peligroso. Un grupo de malvivientes me vieron y después me siguieron los pasos. Yo maldije mil veces, por haber hecho aquello, pero al salir del parquecillo, apareciste nuevamente, pero ahora empapado de pies a cabeza. Ya no hubo necesidad de decir nada, me sostuviste del brazo con disgusto y me llevaste hasta tu auto estacionado al finalizar la calzada, los hombres quedaron atrás. Me reñiste dentro del vehículo y yo a ti, con esto pude analizar que éramos muy parecidos de carácter, a lo mejor era por eso que ambos nos dejamos llevar por nuestro orgullo, finalmente terminamos disculpándonos mutuamente y siendo amigos.

_Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él_

_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones_

_Porque sé que va a doler_

_Y hoy pude entender_

_Que a esta mujer_

_Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste..._

En las fiestas y reuniones de los chicos del deportivo asistíamos juntos e hicimos diversas actividades los fines de semana, como rutina quedó el salir al cine todos los domingos y después a cenar; algunos comenzaron a suponer que éramos pareja, pero siempre lo negábamos, solo éramos amigos, simple y sencillamente muy buenos amigos… o no?

Eso fue hasta que aquel enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas rojas llegó a mi oficina por la mañana, me puse de mil colores, no es que no me agradaran las flores, es solo que… no estaba dentro de mis prioridades el conseguir pareja, yo había viajado a Italia para capacitarme y obtener más experiencia de mi profesión, no para formalizar un lazo afectivo.

Las burlas de los chicos del equipo hacia mi persona no se dejaron de escuchar todo el día, tú solo te mantenías al margen, pero no participabas de los comentarios de los jugadores, es más se notaba a leguas que te molestaba. Ya en la tarde, al salir del entrenamiento, me quedé a recoger los implementos del mismo y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver acercarse a mí al alto argentino dispuesto a auxiliarme con mis labores, no me negué, la verdad es que agradecí aquello, ya era viernes y yo estaba exhausta.

_Hoy que no puedo más_

_Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás_

_Por tu desamor_

_Lastimada estoy_

Comenzamos a platicar amenamente y sin dejar de hacer el acomodo de los utensilios en el almacén, no supe en qué momento se hizo el silencio, pero al regresar curiosa mi mirada hacia el chico de ojos magenta, este se acercó a mí, me tomó por la cintura y sin previo aviso me besó. Yo me quedé inmovil por unos instantes, pero al reaccionar me alejé de él en el acto y comprendí quien me había enviado el presente, estaba a punto de decirle mi sentir, cuando te descubrí en el umbral de la puerta, tu mirada felina estaba empañada por halo de molestia. No me dejaste expresar nada, diste media vuelta y saliste furioso del deportivo.

Todo el fin de semana me la pasé fatal, intentaba marcarte a tu celular y no me contestabas. En mi corazón deseaba que no estuvieras enojado conmigo, pero también estaba enojada contigo, yo no había hecho nada malo, además… además… no me habías hablado para quedar como siempre para ir al cine. Llegó el domingo, pero jamás tu llamada a mi móvil; miraba con desolación mi celular sobre la mesita de la sala, aun en pijama y sin ducharme, no pude evitar finalmente ponerme a llorar.

_Me perdí_

_Apenas te vi_

_Siempre me hiciste como quisiste._

Al día siguiente, no dejé pasar más tiempo, hable con mi pretendiente y le expuse mi sentir, agradecía su interés, pero yo no le correspondía, ni deseaba intentar nada. Te busqué después con la mirada, pero al igual que en los primeros días de mi llegada a Reggiana, me ignoraste. Enfurecí, así que decidí enfrentarte de último, te quedaste a entrenar junto al capitán Melchiore, en el momento en que este se dirigió a las regaderas, salí de mi escondite y te exigí hablar conmigo, nos hicimos de palabras, tú me reprochabas que no te hubiera contado de mi amorío con el argentino presumido y yo que me dejaras plantada el domingo, te grité que no había nada entre él y yo, que lo que habías visto lo habías malinterpretado, me reprochaste que me dejara besar y yo que parecías celoso, enfurecimos ambos y no llegamos a nada, me fui furiosa a casa, no sin antes decirte que eras un idiota y que ya no podíamos seguir siendo amigos.

_Porque siempre estuve equivocada_

_Y no lo quise ver_

_Porque yo por ti la vida daba_

_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba._

Los juegos del campeonato continuaron, tu desempeño era excelente, pero seguía viendo que algo no estaba bien, se notaba que te cansabas muy rápido, lo comenté al entrenador y este apoyó mi teoría, sobra decir que enfureciste conmigo cuando el entrenador te sugirió que descansaras lo que restaba de la semana, se acercaba a final y los siguientes partidos eran fáciles de ganar, así que ocuparían a tu suplente.

Me gritaste de una manera muy cruel en los vestidores, los demás chicos se enojaron de que me trataras así, casi estuviste a punto de liarte a golpes con mi "admirador", yo grité ya desesperada y solo así se detuvieron, comencé a llorar y les grité a ambos, además de que opté por renunciar al equipo, me fui a casa sin decir nada a nadie, pero solo para hacer una pequeña maleta e irme mejor a un hotel. Ahora mi móvil no dejaba de sonar, pero decidí no contestar, ya desesperada lo apagué y me fui a la cama después de tomarme una pastilla para dormir, necesitaba yo también descansar. Desperté hasta pasado el medio día del miércoles, pero solo cambié de posición y decidí pedir servicio a la habitación, un jugo no me caería nada mal, en cuanto pude avisé directamente al entrenador que no iría al trabajo.

_Porque nunca tuve más razones_

_para estar sin él_

_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones_

_Porque se va a doler._

Regresé hasta la siguiente noche a mi departamento, subí las escaleras del edificio con tranquilidad, ya había recuperado mi ánimo, no me importaría lo que me dijeras o me gritaras, finalmente solo me restaban dos meses a más en Turín, ya que mi contrato finalizaría al terminar también el campeonato. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarte recargado en mi puerta, con cara de pocos amigos, al verme te me fuiste encima con fuertes reclamos, que dónde había estado, que era una inconsciente por hacer que te preocuparas, que era una cobarde si renunciaba, que era finalmente solo una niña tonta… mi mente no alcanzó a procesar tantos, perdí el control y solo pude darte un bofetada, ya estaba harta de tus reclamos y te lo dije.

Me miraste terriblemente enojado y me sujetaste velozmente de la muñeca, no puedo negar que me asusté en demasía cuando tiraste de mí, pero me sorprendí mucho más al sentir tus labios sobre los míos. Me besaste desesperado, y yo, después de pasada mi sorpresa, correspondí a la caricia. Entramos a mi departamento sin dejar de hacerlo y me confesaste que te gustaba, yo también finalmente lo acepté, me gustabas y mucho. Esa noche dimos rienda suelta al deseo que guardábamos en nuestro interior.

_Si, así me sentía_

_No sé por qué seguía_

_Apostándole mi vida a él_

_Porque siempre estuve equivocada_

_Y no lo quise ver_

_Porque yo por ti la vida daba_

_Porque todo lo que empieza acaba._

Fueron maravillosos los siguientes dos meses que estuvimos juntos, convenimos que no diríamos nada en el deportivo, para evitar conflictos, a las pocas semanas decidimos vivir juntos y ahí empezó el problema, no coincidíamos. Tú, un gran Tigre, y yo, una feroz águila, diario luchábamos con nuestros caracteres tan similares, tan arrogantes, tan egocéntricos y tan autosuficientes. La final llegó con premura, los entrenamientos se hicieron más enérgicos por parte del entrenador, había más trabajo en la oficina y a pesar de vivir juntos ya casi no nos veíamos.

La noche del partido más importante de tu vida llegó, jugarías la final, el todo por el todo, yo te apoyé en los duros minutos de inicio, cuando un error garrafal de la novata defensa consintió un autogol a nuestra portería. Te ponían una pesada losa sobre la espalda, debías anotar. Lo lograste, pero un defensa lastimó tu pie y el árbitro no marcó falta alguna. Tu mirada en el vestidor durante el medio tiempo me lo decía todo, estabas lesionado; me acerqué a tu lado para auxiliarte con discreción, apliqué un masaje y vendé tu pie, te lo dije en un susurro, que solo tendrías a lo mucho unos cuantos minutos para jugar, asentiste determinado, "anotaré a como dé lugar…" lanzaste y yo te apoyé con una sonrisa, ese era mi Tigre.

Los minutos pasaron y la defensa te marcaba, no te dejaban oportunidad alguna para recibir el balón, comencé a ver qué cojeabas, me preocupé, si no te retirabas del campo la lesión se agravaría, me acerqué al entrenador. Yo jamás vi que me observaste hablar con él sobre tu problema, llamó a su subalterno y ordenó el cambio, mandó a calentar a tu suplente, enfureciste al ver aquello, tu desesperación hizo que dejaras atrás la marca y regresaras hasta el medio campo por el esférico, casi se lo arrebataste a uno de tus compañeros y te jugaste tu futuro, disparaste desde fuera del área de penales con todo la rabia que pudiste, el portero entró junto con el balón a la cabaña contraria, anotaste, no sabía si alegrarme o no. El entrenador dudó en realizar el cambio, pero yo le supliqué que no se detuviera, debías salir del partido o empeoraría tu lesión, aceptó y la pizarra expuso con sus luces el cambio de delantero, el alma me volvió al cuerpo.

_Porque nunca tuve más razones_

_para estar sin el_

_Porque cuesta tomar decisiones_

_Porque sé que va doler_

Te recibí sonriente en la banca, pero tú no me sonreíste, comprendí que estuvieras molesto por el cambio, pero pensé que lo estabas con el entrenador, no conmigo. El chico que entró de suplente solo logró mantener la defensa para evitar un gol más, además el capitán Melchiore evitaría otra anotación con un magistral puñetazo.

Al finalizar el partido la gente en las tribunas enloqueció de felicidad, el Reggiana después de cuatro largos años, lograba finalmente ser el campeón. Todos se dirigieron a las regaderas y yo a cumplí con mi labor de brindarles a todos y cada uno de los chicos, su playera de campeones, tú fuiste el último que abandonó las duchas, quería felicitarte, pero me recibiste con una mirada de furia inigualable y después una violenta bofetada. Me gritaste que jamás me perdonarías el haberte hecho salir del partido, que no debía inmiscuirme en tus decisiones, que solo era para ti, la simple auxiliar del entrenador. Me dolía mi mejilla, pero me dolía más mi corazón, mi orgullo también estaba herido, así que no me pude controlar, yo también te abofeteé y te grité que eras un estúpido engreído, un obsesivo del futbol, que ya jamás volvería a preocuparme por ti y… y que ya no deseaba estar contigo.

Salí del enorme estadio llorando y me dirigí a nuestro departamento, saqué todas mis cosas y me fui de ahí. Ya no regresé al deportivo, todos los trámites de finalización de mi contrato los hice por teléfono, el entrenador me suplicó que lo pensara mejor, que la directiva quería contratarme de planta ante los maravillosos resultados de la temporada, pero me negué, no volvería a poner un pie en el Reggiana, incluso hasta solicité que mi cheque de finiquito me fuera enviado por correo a… México. Mi celular no dejó de sonar todo el día otravez, pero me negué a contestar.

Las luces de la imponente ciudad de Turín van quedando atrás y las lágrimas de mis ojos no dejan de correr, sé que me duele en el alma dejarte, pero la decisión ya está tomada, a tu lado jamás sería feliz. Y creo que fue lo mejor, tú podrás seguir con tu sueño y yo con el mío, por eso me regreso hoy mismo a mi país. Adiós, Kojiro Hyuga, mi Tigre.

_Y hoy pude entender_

_Que a esta mujer_

_Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste._


End file.
